The boating industry has been growing rapidly for numerous years and a major portion of the growth of the boat industry may be found in the small runabout type of boat. The small runabout type of boat may be powered by one or more outboard motors or by inboard propulsion and is, in many instances, towed to and from the water each time the boat is to be used. In addition, a reasonably large proportion of runabout type boats are moored when not in use while a small proportion of runabout boats are stored in multi-story storage areas provided in some marinas.
Those runabout boats which are towed to and from the water are for the most part stored outside in the owner's yard when not in use and boats which are moored when not in use are also exposed to the weather.
While various forms of covers, primarily flexible canvas and nylon covers are available for the protection of runabout boats stored outside, these covers require considerable maintenance, are time consuming to put in place and to remove when it is desired to utilize the boat normally covered thereby. In addition, flexible covers must be braced from beneath by bows in order to prevent water from collecting on the upper surfaces of the covers and flexible covers, even when braced from beneath by bows, are often not able to stand the weight of wet winter snows and ice. Accordingly, a need exists for structure in the form of at least a semi-rigid cover which may be readily moved into and out of position covering run-about type boats.
Various forms of semi-rigid covers and other means of covering at least portions of boats when they are not in use are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,658,500, 2,157,186, 2,664,577, 2,772,912, 3,116,949 and 3,348,874. However, these previously known forms of covers and other structures for covering at least portions of upwardly opening boat hulls are not readily adaptable for use in conjunction with the majority of small runabout boat type hulls which may be trailed or moored when not in use.